banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Top of the Tower
Points of Interest *Fly Pad *Jinjo Statues *Jinjonator Statue Collectibles Jiggies None Jinjos None Extra Honeycombs None Grunty Switch None Enemies *Gruntilda's Broomstick (Boss) *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Boss) Gruntilda's Rhymes (From when the fight begins till when it ends) (not complete yet) Banjo and Kazooie Entering *I can't believe that furry pair, got right up hear it's so unfair! But now the stupid bear must fight, this battle tests your skill and might! *Back once more more, you'll never learn, that suits me fine, you're butts I'll burn! *Who's back up here, oh my word, it's birdy geek and hairy nerd! *I can't believe you're up here again, dumb bear and stupid bird brain! *I'm not one to brag or boast, but after this you'll both be toast! *So you're back, you must be thick, you'll lose again, I'll make it quick. 1st Phase Gruntilda Hurt *Ouch my butt, it's now quite sore, I'll make you suffer, that's for sure! *What whas that, you got me now, you've really angered this old cow! *A glancing blow, nothing more, now I'll knock you through the floor! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *Did you hear that lovely clack, My broomstick gave you such a whack! 2nd Phase Transition *It's too easy, so I fear, now watch me step things up a gear! *Don't hit me, that's quite enough, I think you'll find the next bit tough! *That last hit did clip my ear, but you can't get me over here! Gruntilda Hurt *That didn't hurt, I feel no pain, Grunty's back to fight again! *Argh, I'm slow with all of this lard. That egg of yours caught me off guard! *I can't dodge with all of this weight, those eggs I sure do hate! *Ouch! My gut you nearly hit, if you're shot was down a bit! *This spot is proving rough, I'll have to move to make it more tough! *Ahh, it's time for me to change my spot, just to put me out of range! *Ooof I took another whack, but watch me give you double back! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *So I got you there once more, I knew your skill was very poor! 3rd Phase Transition *Off I fly 'cuz then we'll see, if you can get the best of me! *Did you know I learned to fly? At Witch's school, I'm sure you know why. *A big old gal I may be, but when I fly you can't get me! *Old Bottle brain has taught you well but bears can't fly and I can tell! *Now I'm off into the air, leaving Banjo way down there. Gruntilda Hurt *Another hit, I'm getting weak, I really need to take a leak! *ARRGH you got me once again, prepare to take this sizzle brain! *Oooh you sniveling little pup, have this bolt, I'm speeding up! *YOW! That beak sure gave me a jolt, so you can have this here lightening bolt! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *This broom is hard and as it streaks, across the sky it chafes my cheeks! *Fireball fizz and fireball fly, blast that bear out of my sky! *Another hit, that's how it goes, watch me fly and pick my nose! 4th Phase Transition *I may be old and rather wide, but underneathe this shield I'll hide! *That pointy beak did not miss, but let's see it get through this! *Look at me I'm quite a mess, here's a shield to hide my dress! *A special shield I need to call, to stop your hits once and for all! *Come on then you little punks, Grunty's spells will make you all chunks! *I hid those Jinjos really well, but must have used a lousy spell! *I hid you well for being bad, don't help the bear, you'll make me mad! Gruntilda Hurt *How that Jinjo stung and burned, he got me when my back was turned! *That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready, Jinjos make me so unsteady! *Hey, that Jinjo really hurt, now I'll rub you in the dirt! *That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready, I feel all faint and unsteady! *I hold on hard and grit my teeth, to stop it dangling underneathe! *Uselss Jinjos sneer and hoot, go back right now or taste my boot! *Oooh those nasty pointy beaks, are causing swelling in my cheeks! *Don't hit me you flying pig, my anger is now growing big! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *You're stupid friends aren't much help, they stand there while I make you yelp! *You're silly friends upon their blocks, they're going to take a couple of knocks! 5th Phase Transition *Useless broomsticks I can't stand, it's left me stranded back on land! *That last shot I failed to stop, so down onto the ground I drop! *My broomstick failed with that last blow, now on my legs I have to go! *Oooof, you've winded me all around, to catch my breathe I'm on the ground! *I've bet you thought you had me beat, but look! I've landed on my feet! *What's all this, how dare you cheat, but I don't care, I can't be beat! *That's no good you stupid jerk, the Jinjo statue will not work! *I really think you ought to run, when I beat him and spoil your fun! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *Hear the fizzle and feel the pain, you're going to lose a life again! *Spells rain down upon your head, you stand no chance when I see red! *The bear is dumb, the bird's a twit, 'cuz I just got another hit! Jinjonator Attack *I could take these shots all day, there's no way I'm going to sway! *See your Jinjo fail to work, he's nothing but a feeble jerk! *Your crafty plan stands no chance, I'm firmly rooted in this stance! *There's no way he'll shift my bulk, I watch you cry and have a sulk! *That last Jinjo has finished me, but who laughs last we shall soon see! *I'm done for now hear me choke, but look what's hidden in my cloak! *Poor old Grunty, set to fall, upon this spell I'll now call! *AARGH I'm beaten fair and square, before I go I've got this to share! Magnet Spell *Here's my Magnet Spell at last, run and hide you won't get past! *Magic spell, seek out your prey, it's sure to hit, O happy day! *See this spell, I think you'll find, its target will be your behind! *Spell of Banjo homing, get him now to stop his roaming! *It's now time to end your fun, here's a spell you can't outrun! Gallery Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds